


Of Fairies and Mythical Creatures

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a fairy, and he lives in a very nice forest with a lot of other mythical creatures, like forest nymphs, water nymphs, dragons at times, other fairies, sometimes griffons. Dave decides to take a walk in the forest he was always told to never go into, nothings there though, just trees and bushes, nothing special, until he got a bit deeper into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fairies and Mythical Creatures

Dave had decided that instead of staying in the town that always said the same thing about the forest the town was near, that he'd find out himself. Like, why was it that everyone said to never go in there? That it was dangerous and everything could hurt you?

Dave didn't care though, he's a Strider, he can handle it. Hopefully.

So far, it was just normal forest things, trees, bushes, grass. No animals though, which was weird. He shrugs it off though, maybe they were just not being loud?

He was just getting ready to just leave the forest, when a blue glow zipped from a bush and ran into him, bouncing off and getting caught in a spider's web. He stares at what seems to be a small human, only with wings. And sort of pointed ears. And really vibrant eyes.

He stares at it, before jolting when another, darker blue glow zips out and stops, turning to him for a few moments, before moving over to the bright blue glow stuck on the web. The dark glow fiddles with the web, before Dave steps in, reaching and gently plucking the light blue glow from the web, holding it on your hand. The dark glow stops, before zipping off again.

The small blue glow sits there, rather stunned, before shifting back, the glow dimming before going out. Dave stares at the little person, who stands up. The small.. thing in Dave's hand is probably barely any more then three and a half inches, and the insect wings on his back flutter slightly, but the tiny person stays on Dave's hand.

The small person, stands there, before leaning forwards, fluttering up to get level with Dave's face, squinting at him.

Soon enough, a voice spoke up from the tiny person.

"Hi! Er.. Uhm.. Uh.. Wait- I shouldn't be talking to you-!" The little person fluttered his wings, turning around and zipping off, only to return, "Oh- And, sorry for running into you- If you ever wanna talk with me just come back to this spot and say my name- er right! You don't know my name yet! Hehe.. My name's John. And, thanks for helping me out, my dad didn't know what to do," and with that, John zipped off back into the bushes. Dave stares after him for a few minutes, before shaking it off and walking away, shuffling out of the forest and back into town.

* * *

When John left, he hid in the bushes for a few minutes after Dave left, of course he didn't know that the big persons name was Dave, nor did he know why he told the big person his name!

He just shrugged it off, and flew off to return to what he had been doing before, which was making sure that everything was okay, nothing was missing nor being cut down, no stray big people are too close to certain areas, like the fairy grounds, or the dragon area. Dragons are real protective of their homes, and a lot of people get hurt or eaten because they snuck up to try and take a dragon egg and raise the dragon, which would never work! Dragons have it built into them that the big people are bad!

No one ever finds fairies often, fairies like to stay hidden and watch everything happen. You much rather preferred to be there and see it first hand, not just from the side lines! But, you always stayed hidden, and complained about it to your dad a lot.

He always just chuckled and waved your complaints off, so you'd go to your friends, who were oddly somehow related to you in a way. Jane, Jade and Jake were various creatures that lived in the forest, and you were related to each of them in one way or another.

Jade is a dog person, with the ears, tail and senses of a dog. Jake was.. Well, its sort of unknown what he is. maybe he's just a really weird human, no one knows though, he just really likes adventures and stuff! Jane is a fae, which is a human sized type of fairy, and their power varies, some can reorder time!

You, yourself, are a fairy! You're a really fast flyer, and you take a whole lot of pride in it! And, normally fairies cant hover in place, having to keep moving to stay up, but you can flutter in the same spot without moving your body an inch!

**Author's Note:**

> The trolls will be added later, as various creatures, not trolls. I see you there thinking they'll be trolls, but no, no trolls here. not at all. probably no pairings, if there are there isn't going to be much sexual content and itll probably just be all platonic.


End file.
